battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Promotion
Promoting is the player initiated action of increasing a unit's rank to make units stronger (increasing their stats). Promotion gives some units access to additional abilities/weapons. For most units, rank 6 is the furthest they can go. However, Boss Strike earned/bought units can go up to a max of rank 9 . Skill Points (SP) are required to promote a unit and can only be earned in battle. SP Rewards and Allocation Each unit in the game is given an "SP" value based on its strength. The stronger the unit, the higher SP rewarded when killed. After winning a battle, players will be shown a recap of the SP earned for each of their units. This amount is determined by dividing up the total number of SP of the enemy units from the opposing army. The total SP can be increased temporarily by purchasing boosts. The amount of SP earned to each in the battle is totaled and then divided amongst all of the Player's units that were used in the battle. Units that were defeated receive less SP in comparison to a unit that survived and attacked. Any unit that attacks receives the full amount of SP regardless if it takes damage. No SP is rewarded if players lose or retreat. Multiples of the same unit in battle are counted as 1 unit type when the SP is rewarded (e.g. if 4 units of one type, and 4 units of another type, players will have two types of units that receive skill points). The SP rewards are divided up based on the following: :* Units that survive and participate by attacking (even if they miss) get 100% of their SP allotment. :* Units that get attacked but don't participate by attacking get 50% of their SP allotment. :* Units types that survive and are not attacked and do not attack receive 33% of their SP allotment. :* Unit that get killed and did not attack nor get attacked, will get 25% of their SP allotment. :* A Unit that is ready to be promoted or is promoting does not keep any SP earned but the amount will still be deducted from the total SP (i.e the SP are lost). To determine how much SP a unit has earned look at in its in-game profile. This bar starts out black and will turn light blue as SP is earned. Each time the large bar is full, a small light blue dash will be added to the small bar under it. There are 10 small blue dashes. Both bars must be full before a unit can be promoted. After each battle a yellow bar shows how much that unit just increased its SP. The amount of SP needed to promote is different for each unit, the amount of SP needed increases after each promotion. The resource cost and time to promote varies for each unit. Only one unit can be promoted at a time, but you can hurry the existing promotion by spending Nanopods. After upgrading, units will have increased hit points, offense, bravery, dodge, damage, and possibly a new ability and ability slot. New Abilities and Weapons Certain units at specific ranks also gain new abilities (i.e. a Rank 4 Trooper gains the Double Shot ability). Other units will even earn completely new weapons (i.e. a Rank 3 Heavy Tank gains a coaxial machine gun). Abilities must be bought, usually costing Nanopods or tier 5 resources. They also range in price (the baby raptor harness for the trebuchet costs 40 nanopods, whereas one of the trebuchet's other researchable attacks, the fragmenting block, costs 25,000 gold). Promotion Examples The Sniper's first promotion costs 17,850 Gold, 5,875 Iron, and takes 4 hours. Snipers will then have more hit points, accuracy, and damage capability. At rank 3, Snipers obtains a new ability to be purchased called "Quick Shot" that costs 8 Nanopods and takes 48 minutes to research. Category:Game Information